Pazaak/Legendy
Pazaak je starodávná hra, jejíž vznik se datuje ještě do dob Staré republiky. Cílem hry je dosáhnout 20 bodů nebo se k nim příblížít víc než soupeř. V případě překročení 20 bodů hráč prohrává. Pokud hráči dosáhnout stejného skóre, hra se nepočítá. Hraje se celkem na tři vítězná kola. Hra Ve hře se používají celkem tři rozdílné balíčky: Hlavní balíček, složený z karet očíslovaných 1 až 10, přičemž celkový počet karet je neomezený. Někdy se ale hraje s balíčkem, který obsahuje každou hodnotu čtyřikrát. A každý hráč má svůj vlastní balíček (tzv. vedlejší balíček), který obsahuje 10 karet a a hráč si ho sestavuje sám. Na začátku hry si hráč náhodně vybere 4 karty ze svého balíčku a vytvoří z nich Ruku. Poté si začínající hráč vezme kartu z hlavního balíčku a položí ji na stůl. Poté má hráč možnost použít jednu ze svých 4 karet v Ruce nebo ukončí svůj tah. Lze vyložit maximálne jednu kartu z Ruky za jeden tah a nelze vzít více než jednu kartu z hlavního balíčku. Když hráč končí svůj tah, má dvě možnosti: * Ukončit tah: Pokud hráč ukončí tah, vezme si v příštím tahu další kartu a to opakuje tak dlouho, dokud nedosáhne 20 bodů, nezastaví, nepřekročí 20 bodů nebo nezaplní stůl. * Stát: Pokud hráč stojí, zůstává mu jeho dosud dosažená hodnota do konce setu (kola) a již v něm nemůže použít žádné karty. Soupeř může pokračovat dál ve hře, dokud také nezastaví. Při dosáhnutí 20 bodů musí hráč automaticky zastavit. Jakmile hráč ukončí svůj tah, hraje soupeř, jehož tah probíhá stejně. A to pokračuje do té doby, než někdo vyhraje tento set. Karty Používají se dva balíčky: * Hlavní balíček sestavený ze sad balíčku karet 1 až 10. * Vedlejší balíček sestavený z 10 speciálních karet. Každý hráč má svůj vlastní a na začátku každého setu jsou 4 náhodně vybrány. Vedlejší balíček je unikátní pro každého hráče a sestáva se z různých karet. Jsou dva typy: Plusové a Mínusové karty, které jsou modré a červené, a ze Speciálních (pokročilých)karet, které jsou žluté. Hlavní balíéček je zelený, ale některé staré balíčky jsou ještě ve zlaté barvě. * Plusové karty jsou modré a přidávají hodnotu 1 až 6. * Mínusové karty jsou červené a odebírají hodnotu 1 až 6. * Plusové nebo mínusové karty (+/-) jsou kombinací Plusových a Mínusových. Hráč si může vybrat, zda ja použije pro zvýšení nebo snížení celkové hodnoty. Patří mezi nejdražší karty. * Převracející karty patří mezi speciální a mění znaménko u všech vyložených karet, které mají stejnou hodnotu jako tato karta. Příklad: Karta 2&4 změní všechny karty o hodnotě 2 a 4 na -2 a -4. Tyto karty se dělají v hodnotách 2&4 a 3&6. * Dvojité karty patří mezi velmi vzácné a neobvyklé. Zdvojnásobují hodnotu poslední vyložené karty. Hráčka jménem Mebla Dule dala tuto kartu Vypovězené poté, co ji porazil na Telosu. * The Tiebreaker Card je unikátní karta, která je jako karta +/-1, ale v případě, že oba hráči nahrají stejný počet bodů, vyhrává ten, kdo tuto kartu vyložil. Tuto kartu vlastnil hráč jménem Šampion), ale dal ji Vypovězené, který ho porazil. Vedlejší balíček je často klíčem v vítězství. Bez nich je výhra jen otázkou náhody. Proto je doporučeno šetřit si karty v průběhu zápasu, neboť má hráč k dispozici pouze čtyři. Vítězství Jsou tři možnosti, jak vyhrát: * Pokud oba hráči zastaví, vyhraje ten, kdo nahrál více bodů, ale nesmí přitom přesáhnout 20 bodů. * Jakmile jeden z hráčů přesáhne 20 bodů, druhý automaticky vyhrává. * Zaplněním všech devítí pozic. Pokud hráč nabere 9 karet a nepřesáhne 20 bodů, ihned vyhrává kolo. Herní prostory Pazaak jde hrát téměř kdekoliv, ale nejčastěji se tak děje v místních kantýnách nebo ve speciálních prostorech jako například Pazaakové doupě na Nar Shaddaa. Alternativní pravidla Pokud se nehraje o peníze, ale pouze pro zabavení, používají se pravidla republikového senátu. Toto pojmenování vzniklo jako narážka na byrokraty, jejichž jednání bylo o ničem stejně jako tato verze hry. Také existovala verze Nar Shaddaa, ve které musel hráč, který prohrál, odložit oblečení. Alternativní použití Stejně jako u spousty dalších her se stala řada hráčů na Pazaaku závislá. Řada lidí ani nechtěla mluvit o ostatními, dokud se nedoholi na sázce. Řada lidí ale hrála a hraje tuto hru jenom pro zábavu a využívá k tomu pravidla republikového senátu nebo Nar Shaddaa. Muž cítlivý na sílu jménem Atton Rand často používal pazaak, když chtěl někdo číst jeho myšlenky: v mysli si přehrával hry a tak, když někdo chtěl vidět jeho myšlenky, objevil pouze pazaak. Významní hráči *Revan *Mission Vao *Gelrood *Niklos *Sol'aa *Kudos *Firith Me *Furko Nellis *Jolan Aphett *Gonto Yas *Toll Apkar *Fodo Medoo *Suvam Tan *Gluupor *Vypovězená *Atton Rand *Mebla Dule *Pato Ado *Doton Het *Nikko *Kaalah-Nah *Geredi *Dahnis *S4-C8 *Šampión *G0-T0 (přestože ho hra nudila) Ze zákulisí *Pazaak je minihra vytvořená pro hru Star Wars:Knights of the Old Republic a jeho druhý díl. *Pazaak je možná předchůdce hry Sabacc, která je oblíbená hlavně v pozdější době. *Samostatná hra pod názvem Pure Pazaak je volně ke stažení zde: Pure Pazaak web Výskyt *''Shadows and Light'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 12: Reunion, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (první zmínka)'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''The Traitor's Gambit'' Zdroje *''Knights of the Old Republic: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Wookieepedia'' Kategorie:Hry